The night Sunshine
by x0-loveless
Summary: Première fiction, en espérant ne pas avoir trop raté Yuri, enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

The Night Sunshine

- The Hope of my love -

Illumine-moi de ta lumière, toi seule peux le faire. Continue tes caresses sur mon corps nu, continue de me murmurer ses mots doux au creux de mon oreille pour l'éternité. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, je ne pourrai vivre sans toi … toi celle qui m'a offert son âme, son corps, son cœur. Tu es devenue le soleil de mes nuits, la lune de mes envies. Tu m'ébloui par ta beauté, comme la lune dans ce ciel si obscur. À chaque fois que je frôle tes lèvres, je me laisse bruler par ton soleil.

Le monde dans lequel je vis n'as rien de plaisant pour toi, Rei … Mais mon égoïsme m'oblige à te demander de rester ici, avec moi. Je sais que tu détestes le travail que je fais, si on peut vraiment appeler ça un travail en fait ! Tuer … tuer pour survivre, voler pour ce nourrir et aller contre les lois pour gouter à cette liberté. Mais sommes-nous vraiment Libre, Rei ? Non, nous ne l'avons jamais été … il est temps pour nous deux d'y gouter maintenant. Enfuyons-nous ensemble, Rei …

* * *

Le quartier dans lequel je vivais avec Rei fut réveillé par des coups de feu et les cris affolés des gens qui avaient eu le malheur d'être sur notre chemin. Après avoir décidé de s'enfuir du repère du plus gros gangster de la ville, ses hommes de mains nous poursuivaient trois mètres derrière. Cinq gros Colos, flingues chargés nous criaient de nous arrêter.

Bien que le quartier soit près des portes de la ville, il fallait quand même parcourir un assez long chemin avant d'y arriver. À chaque raccourcis envisageables, je pivotais sur moi-même pour tirer sur les opposants avant de m'engouffrer dans un sentier étroit qui séparait les maisons, les une des autres.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre … cinq ! BA NG !

On pouvait dire que les sentiers étaient un vrai labyrinthe si c'était la première fois qu'on y entrait, mais après 10 ans vécu ici au service de Swarf, le boss de la ville le plus cruel et le plus laid que l'on puisse trouver dans tout l'univers, c'était un jeu d'enfant de s'y retrouver. Même si cet homme m'avait adopté, à la place de me laisser mourir, jamais, jamais je ne lui serais reconnaissant de rien. Mon enfance à ses côtés à toujours été horrible, des mes 9 ans, il m'avait appris comment me servir d'une arme. Ma première mission fut de tuer mon voisin de palier … un jeune homme très aimable, sympathique, il allait se marier le mois qui suivait et attendait un enfant avec sa femme. Cependant malencontreusement, il devait des dettes à Swarf. Je me souviens encore son sang giclé de son visage horrifié quand il comprit que je pointais une arme sur sa tête.

Swarf n'était qu'une ordure … il fallait partir, aussi bien à cause de lui que pour l'autre raison. L'autre raison … mon passé. Avant mon adoption, je ne me rappelle de rien comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Swarf m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé aux portes de la ville inconsciente, mais dois-je vraiment croire ce qu'il a dit ? Ne m'aurait-il pas menti comme toutes les autres fois ?

Mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça, il fallait d'abord que j'arrive à sortir du merdier actuel. Les portes, je les vois, elles sont ouvertes, c'est l'heure ou les marchants entrent dans la ville. Les gardes sont bien trop occupés à fouiller les cargaisons pour s'apercevoir que nous nous enfuyons. Même une fois les portes passées, nous n'avons pas arrêté de courir, trop peur de savoir si quelqu'un nous poursuivait encore !

Essoufflée, je suis tombée à genoux au pied d'un arbre qui trônait de sa hauteur la forêt.

Une fois de plus, je sentais que je repartais dans mes pensées quand soudain un corps se colla à mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son corps contre le mien ainsi que son souffle dans mon cou. J'ai toujours apprécié l'étreinte que Rei m'offrait, sa douceur, et son amour réconfortant n'avaient aucun prix.

- « On a réussi … on est partie, Rei » lui avais-je dit avec des larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mes joues.

- « Ne pleure pas, Lena … Nous sommes libre … enfin libre » Sur ses mots elle passa sa main sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes.

Elle m'offrait toujours le plus beau de ses sourires dans ses moments là, si rayonnant … je n'avais jamais compris comment une personne comme Rei avait réussi à survivre dans ce monde, en ayant toujours autant d'espoir. De ce que je me souviens, Rei a toujours été à mes côtés. Depuis que nous sommes arrivées dans cette ville de gangsters, elle était toujours là dans mes moments durs à me réconforter, à me soutenir, à m'enlacer. Son amour a toujours réchauffé mon cœur, ca doit être pour ça que je l'aime tant. Même ci c'est un amour interdit, je ne sais pas contenir mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de lui exprimer, montrer combien je l'aime et je la désire. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une femme qui me plait, mais son être doux, c'est elle que j'aime. Inconditionnellement mes lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus des siennes, jusqu'à les effleurer avec mon souffle pour finir par se poser sur celles-ci. Au premier contact ce ne fut plus qu'un baiser chaste, mais celui-ci devient de plus en plus passionné, amoureux, langoureux. Je sentais qu'elle appréciait ce contact, elle gémissait intérieurement et laissait ainsi un espace suffisant dans sa bouche pour laisser passer ma langue qui venait danser avec la sienne. Ce fut avec beaucoup de tristesse que je du me séparer de sa bouche pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant pour Rei, elle se place au dessus de moi, et commença à m'embrasser les partie dénudée qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais assez, elle décida de m'ôter le peu de vêtements que j'avais, pour commencer à baiser mon corps de ses douces lèvres. Tirant son visage vers moi, je capturais ses lèvres pour commencer à la déshabiller à son tour. Je ne pu me retenir de jouir sous les caresses de Rei, ainsi que sous l'agilité de ses doigts. Nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre s'unissaient à la perfection. Notre amour s'exprimait dans toute sa beauté entourée par la nature curieuse qui elle aussi découvrait chaque parties de nos corps dénudés.

Mon espoir réside dans le cœur de mon amour, la lumière de mes ténèbres, le soleil de mes nuits.

Ce n'est que le commencement de la vérité de mon passé …


	2. Chapter 2

- The night of my dream -

À force de rêver, on ne perd facilement la réalité … mais est ce vraiment pour ca que je ne peux pas parfois me laisser bercer par des illusions ? Illusion, quel mot honteux, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la réalité … j'ai trop peur de me dire que notre voyage vient seulement de commencer et que beaucoup de danger nous attend. Je perds confiance. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons avancer … dit Rei, resteras-tu toujours à mes cotés ?

* * *

Étendue corps contre corps, je contemplais la créature à mes cotés. Ses yeux clos et sa douce respiration me persuadaient à croire qu'elle dormait. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, le seul endroit pour elle où elle pouvait se décrocher de la réalité. D'un geste doux, j'osai poser ma main sur ses courts cheveux gris, même si elle ne le ressentait pas, je m'efforçais à y mettre tout mon amour et ma tendresse de ce simple geste.

- « Tu es si magnifique … » Dans un murmure, ces quelques mots avaient réussi à m'échapper, ce qui fit sortir mon ange du pays de Morphée. Elle commença à ouvrir doucement ses petites mirettes pour me laisser découvrir son regard d'une beauté immense. Ses yeux s'un vert émeraude regarda autour d'elle pour enfin apercevoir que je la détaillais en profondeur. Je vis un sourire sur le coin de sa bouche, rougissant de m'être faite remarquée, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. La douceur était le mot d'ordre de ce premier contact, ne manque d'oxygène je n'eu guère le choix de le briser.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à m'endormir en pleine foret … »

La voix de Rei était d'un calme tel que juste cette petite phrase me relaxa.

- « Gomen de t'avoir trop fatiguée ... mais ce n'est pas grave, si ut veux continuer à te reposer, je te protégerai. »

- « Hii, Lena préfère me voir dormir plutôt que je lui tienne compagnie ! »

Je ne peu une fois de plus m'empêcher de rougir face aux dernières paroles de mon ange. En truquant de fausses petites larmes, je ne su comment réagir. J'essayais désespérément de m'excuser en sortant un lot de mots incompréhensibles que j'avais collé l'un à l'autre pour en faire une phrase.

Voyant ma confusion, Rei décida d'arrêter de jouer la comédie pour laisser place à un petit rire. Comprenant que je m'étais fait avoir, je me mis à bouder et via mon regard vers le ciel. Me plongeant dans mes pensées je me remémorais le fait que Rei avait toujours eu cette habitude de me taquiner, jusqu'à en devenir une habitude. Était ce peut être un des seuls jeux d'enfants que nous nous permettions.

Sortant doucement des limbes de mes pensées je plongeai mon regard sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Rei remarquant que je n'avais plus son attention fit de même et regard a elle aussi le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à nous. Ce ne fut qu'éblouissant, la lune trônait ce ciel d'encre accompagnée de ses petites lumières qui ne s'empêchaient pas de briller afin de montrer à cette obscurité leurs présences. Cela à toujours été un plaisir de regarder le ciel depuis mon plus jeune âge, même si c'était toujours la même étendue celui-ci n'était jamais le même deux fois, le ciel restait le ciel sans pour autant ne laisser apparaître deux fois le même spectacle.

Je sentais que Rei resserrait son étreinte, son corps commençait à frissonner sous la petite brise passagère. N'était ce pas normal qu'elle ait froid ? Cela faisait près de quatre heures que nous étions étendues nues, couchées sur l'herbe que la forêt nous offrait en guise de lit. Je me redressai pour attirer à moi le petit sac que Rei avait soigneusement préparé avant notre fuite avec le minimum d'affaires utiles afin de ne pas trop encombrer notre périple. Plongeant ma main dans le sac j'en sorti une petite couverture que je dépêchai de déposer sur Rei ainsi que sur moi-même.

Voyant que Rei commençait à s'assoupir, je me dis qu'il serait tout aussi bien que je fasse de même. Demain sera une longue journée, il faudra que je commence mes recherches dans la ville d'Emortis. Qui sait, j'y trouverai peut être quelque chose d'intéressant sur mon passé. Ce fut la dernière pensées conscientes que j'eu avant de me laisser bercer doucement par les bras de Morphée.

***

La lumière de mes nuits, l'ange de mes envies, la tendresse de tes caresses … Rei, je ne trouve pas de mots pour te décrire cet amour entre nous. Merci d'être là, à guider chacun de mes pas … Qui aurait pensé que ce rêve de fous qui me faisait tomber à genoux pouvait un jour se réaliser. Que ton amour puisse à ce point bouleverser mon cœur jusqu'à le transpercer ? Si ton amour me quitte, seule la mort serait assez efficace pour atténuer ma peine.

***

Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant de peur de ne plus jamais revoir ton sourire. Ton corps étincelant m'est indispensable, ce petit rire si lumineux qui balaye touts mes doutes, ton âme d'une pureté si fragile que je ne laisserai personne souiller. Toi, le soleil de mes nuits. Tu m'as protégé, tu as taché tes mains pour moi, tu as souffert, tu as fait souffrir … à moi maintenant de veiller sur toi.

* * *

Un rêve n'est qu'une échappatoire de la réalité, celle qui nous apporte tous la liberté. Le seul instant où l'on se permet d'être fragile dans ce monde, tant détruit pas la stupidité humaine.

Un cauchemar n'est qu'un reflet de la vie réelle qui nous met face à nos propres vices. Ce moment de peur, n'est qu'une suite à la vie de tous les jours.

Me diriez-vous que je suis une négationniste, mais ne pourrait-on pas dire que je suis réaliste à ma propre vie ?


	3. Omake

**- Omake –**

Mon dieu, je m'étonne d'avoir été si gentille sur ce coup là … petit cadeau à ma petite Yuki-chan d'amour 3

T'imagine que j'ai coupé ma première fiction pour foutre un truc comme ça ? Oo'

Au moins, moi je ne te fait pas passé pour une psychopathe en puissance avide de sang . ! Enjoy it =)

* * *

Petite conversation simple entre Nana-chan et Yuki-chan un jour d'hiver sans neige vers 1 heure du matin.

clara76120 : Nana-chan ! La neige a disparu . Et en en plus, la seule chose qui reste dehors c'est la pluie !

x0-loveless : J'avoue que ce n'est pas la joie, en plus maintenant comme il fait encore froid ca va geler - -' T'imagine avec la chance que j'ai, je vais encore me péter la gueule.

clara76120 : Ton langage !!! Et puis si tu te tombes et que t'es en jupe, ca rincera l'œil à certaine(s) fille(s) …

* imagine la scène d'ici *

x0-loveless : Maa, je te parie que tu ne dirais pas non … et que tu en profiterais grandement !

clara76120 : Nana-chan s'imagine encore des trucs pervers . Déjà que tu n'arrêtes pas de me raconter des trucs à propos de ceci et cela à une jeune fille qui n'a pas encore 16ans, voilà que tu remets ça !

* commence à rougir face à la dernière discussion à ce propos *

x0-loveless : Ne soit pas gênée voyons, ma petite Yuki-chan d'amour.

* jubile d'avoir fait rougir Yuki-chan *

clara76120 : Ikezu !! Nana-chan n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi !

* commence à truquer de fausses larmes *

x0-loveless : Oi ! Mais faut pas pleurer . Je te taquinais !!! Et puis si tu pleures, moi aussi je serais triste . !

* commence à s'agiter dans tout les sens *

clara76120 : Nana-chan est toujours méchante avec moi, en plus la dernière fois tu m'as comparé avec un thon . !

* fond en larmes *

x0-loveless : Mais pourquoi tu reviens avec cette histoire de thon ?! En en plus après je me suis rattrapée en changeant thon avec Sardine ! Et puis c'était pour du rigOlo ! Et puis Faut pas pleurer pour ça ! Et puis … et puis t'es qu'un Baka-sensei !

* ne contenant plus son calme *

clara76120 : Nana-chan me crie dessus et en plus elle ose m'insulter, en pensant que j'ai fait tant d'effort pour terminer mon chapitre deux, voilà qu'elle est encore plus méchante avec moi ?!

* s'essuie les yeux tout en continuant de pleurer *

x0-loveless : snif …

clara76120 : … Nana-chan ?

* retrouvant son calme petit à petit *

x0-loveless : Gomen .. yuki-chan …

* faisant une moue comme un enfant essayant de se faire pardonner *

clara76120 : Moue, comment résister à ce petit visage si mignon ^^

x0-loveless : Ne, yuki-chan … comment ce fait il qu'on est passé d'une conversation sur le neige jusqu'à une petite dispute en passant pas l'épisode du poisson ?

* regardant dans le vide *

clara76120 : Hum ? Je ne sais pas … C'est parce qu'on est bizarre peut être …

* sirotant un thé fumant *

x0-loveless : Si on est si bizarre que ça, tu crois qu'il y aura des gens qui vont rentrer dans notre groupe de « **Happy End Writer** » ?

clara76120 : Qui sait …

* regardant toutes les deux un point invisible dans la pièce *

* * *

Ps : cette petite page n'a strictement rien avoir avec la suite de « The night Sunshine ».

Ne confondez pas une tache avec une œuvre d'art, trêve de plaisanterie, Bonne nuit à tous ^^

Nana-chan


	4. Chapter 3

Ohayou lecteurs ! Je vous remercie pour les com's … ça fait toujours plaisir. Avec ce chapitre, on avance enfin un peu dans l'histoire ... trop de romantisme tue le romantisme =)

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je ne suis pas douée pour les dialogues. En espérant que ca ne gène pas trop la lecture.

Enjoy it ;)

* * *

- The Twelve kingdoms -

La ville la plus proche qui s'offrait à nous était celle d'Emortis, aussi connue sous le nom de la ville de renseignement. Quoi que vous cherchiez, vous le trouverez dans cette ville. C'était aussi pour cette raison que nous avions décidé d'y séjourner. Nous avions trouvé une petite auberge bon marché, mais confortable dans son genre, je me voyais mal encore une fois passé la nuit dehors avec Rei.

La petite auberge se situait au centre de la ville, très bon emplacement pour recueillir le plus d'information possible. Le bar de l'auberge était assez bondé par les marchants ambulants qui pourraient me donner quelque indices sur mon passé. Avec un peu de chance je trouverai peut être quelqu'un qui me connait, mais cette idée est tellement bernée d'illusion que je préfère encore me dire que le seul moyen qui s'offre à moi est de chercher moi-même qui je suis.

Dans la chambre que nous avions loué, collé au mur se trouvait un grand lit qui donnait vue sur la rue principal de la ville. L'immobilier n'était guère nouveau, on voyait bien qu'il avait été usé par le temps. Le bois était sec, et sa couleur vaguant entrer le gris et le brun, nous disait que ca faisait bien une bonne cinquantaine d'années qui n'avait pas été rafraichi. Mais ses détails ne nous dérangeaient pas tant que ça finalement puisque du moment que l'on pouvait rester ensemble, on pouvait se considérer comme heureuse. Sur le grand lit, Rei était assise, son regard fixait un point invisible dans la pièce.

- « tu as l'air si calme … je me demande parfois comment tu arrives à rester ainsi. » lui dis-je en la fixant de mon regard interrogateur.

- « si je perds mon contrôle, rien de bon n'arrivera. » me répondait-elle simplement.

- « hum … ce n'est pas faut, je vais sortir pour voir si je peux trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Tu devrais rester ici, cette ville est bien assez grande pour se perdre. » Dis-je en lui tournant déjà le dos pour m'apprêter à sortir de la chambre.

- « ne puis-je pas t'accompagner ? »

- « il est préférable que j'y aille seule ... »

- « hum, suis-je une gène pour toi ? »

- « baka, quand comptes-tu arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, si je ne veux pas que tu viennes c'est que ca risque d'être dangereux ... et je ne veux pas que tu te ramasses une balle perdue … »

J'entendais son rire s'approcher de moi, quand soudain ses bras me seraient la taille, et elle me murmura doucement « J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi … ». Je pouvais déjà deviner son sourire sur ses lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas me retourner de peur de briser l'étreinte qu'elle m'offrait et qui me réconfortait toujours autant. Mais se fut par surprise qu'elle se décolla de moi pour me faire face. Elle me prit tendrement le visage, et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Pendant que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, je la sentais se serer de plus ne plus contre moi.

Quant je desserrai son enlacement, je lui donnai un rapide baiser avant de m'enfoncer dans les couloirs sales de l'auberge pour rejoindre la sortie, la laissant sur le seuil de la porte de notre chambre.

En parcourant la ville, je découvrais déjà dés le premier jour des endroits intéressants, des marchants m'avait déjà donné quelque noms de personnes qui pourraient être susceptible de me fournir quelque renseignement. Mais on m'avait prévenue que les informations n'étaient jamais gratuites, et qu'il fallait avoir une bonne somme d'argents. De personnes en personnes, je remontais de plus en plus vers les individus les plus aptes à m'apporter des indications utiles.

L'homme que je rencontrais n'avait rien de très fiable. Mais sous son allure de drogué, il en connaissait pas mal sur tout ce qu'il se passait ici. Un vrai dico à rumeur sur pattes finalement. Faut dire les seules sources que j'avais de mon côté était le serpent-dragon tatoué sur mon bras gauche ainsi qu'une petite pierre bleuté. Après avoir négocié avec lui et lui avoir montré mes marques, il commença à me raconter une histoire qui pourrait avoir un lien avec mon passé. La guerre des 12royaumes …

Il y a 23 ans d'ici une guerre éclata entre les royaumes pour la suprématie et le pouvoir. Ce ne fut rien d'innocent, les terres étaient en sang, de pauvres villageois moururent, des orphelins se trouvaient seuls dans ce champs de bataille, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, un spectacle horrible. Il est raconté que chaque héritier au trône se devait de diriger l'armée de son pays, beaucoup d'amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent à s'affronter ainsi. Cette guerre fut la pire qu'il pu arriver dans ce monde. Personne n'arrivait à la stopper, la haine et la vengeance s'étaient immiscer dans les cœurs des humains. Jusqu'à ce qu'un inconnu qui se disait être un messager de l'ancienne civilisation décida d'intervenir. Cet homme décréta qu'il venait des terres sacrées d'Artei. Aucuns humains ne pouvaient pénétrer sur ces terres s'il n'était pas prêtre ou messager de Dieu. Il demanda à ce que les héritiers des 12 royaumes soient sacrifiés afin d'apporter un nouvel équilibre. Les peuples n'eurent guère le choix que d'accepter. C'est ainsi que la guerre des 12royaumes fini. Le messager se sacrifia lui aussi, avant de dire qu'un nouvel héritier naitra, et que celui-ci sera le souverain légitime des 12royaumes. Une fois cet être trouvé il devra retourner sur les terres d'Artei ou il naîtra pour reprendre le pouvoir qui lui est destiné et sauver le monde des ténèbres. Aucune information n'a été donné pour l'identifier hormis qu'il portera le joyau des terres anciennes. Une pierre azurée.

L'homme ayant fini son récit prit la bourse que j'avais déjà placée sur la table lors de la négociation avant de s'en aller et de me laisser seule, encore confuse par l'histoire qu'il m'avait raconté. Je ne savais pas si je devais croire une légende urbaine, mais ce fut la seule piste que j'avais. Si ma pierre bleutée et la même que celle de l'histoire, il fallait que j'aille sur les terres sacrées d'Artei … de fus pour avoir le cœur net. C'est en me levant que je décidai que ma prochaine destination sera les terres sacrées d'Artei … ce territoire peu connu des hommes, les terres de l'ancienne civilisation.

* * *

Mes souvenirs, mon passé se rapportent à cette pierre azurée, la guerre des douze royaumes.

Il me reste tant de choses à découvrir …


	5. Chapter 4

Hello les gens ! Bon voilà mon Chapitre quatre, j'en ai profité pour faire passer tout mes sentiments dedans. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas me prendre pour une folle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est temps de mettre un point au romantisme, ce chapitre sera celui qui marquera la frustration de Lena. Sa peur, sa folie, sa tristesse. j'avoue que celui-ci est très court, mais la véritable aventure commence au chapitre suivant x)

Si celui là plait pas .. bah alors tant pis :p Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

- The nightmare's day -

Dans la douleur de mes envies, de ce désir de te toucher, te sentir, t'aimer, mon corps autant que mon cœur souffrent de pouvoir se combler. Je n'attends plus que tu viennes, tu me diras que mes gestes son brutaux. Mais quand ton corps se contracte quand je te prends de force, cela me donne une telle satisfaction … je te domine.

As-tu peur du monstre qui se cache en moi ? Je t'en supplie, Rei, protège moi de mon mal être.

* * *

Ce jour là a été le pire de mon existence, je crois. Seuls la souffrance et la peur régnaient dans mon corps immobile. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était horrible, je tenais dans ma main ce qui me semblait être une lame. En face de moi ce tenait le corps inertes d'une quinzaine d'homme, je voyais leur sang se rependre sur le sol sous mes pieds. Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Qui, qui à fait ça ? Cette horreur … mes mains, mes mains … mes mains ! Mon regarde troublé par la vision présidente c'était fixité sur ce qu'il semblait être mes mains, je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi mes mains étaient tachées de sang ? Pourquoi tremblais-je autant ? Qui, qui étais-je ?

Je me suis relevée en sueur, je tremblais de partout, je pleurais ... oui, moi qui m'étais promise de ne jamais plus pleurer ... pleurait tel un enfant. Je m'activai à essayer de me repérer, quand soudain une main froide vint se poser sur mon bras droit. Mon reflexe premier fut de me repousser et de m'inquiéter de savoir ce qui ventait de me toucher. Mais je me calmai vite en remarquant la cause de ma dernière angoisse, Rei. Elle avait l'air aussi perdue que moi, je suppose que c'est normal de se poser des questions quand la personne qui dormait à coté de vous, se relève d'un coup avec un visage effrayé.

- « Lena, que se passe-t-il ? » Me demanda Rei assez inquiète de mon état.

- « Je ... je ne sais pas, un cauchemar … je suppose … » Je ne savais que répondre, moi-même je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait si soudainement pris.

- « Depuis que tu es rentrée tu me parais bouleverser Lena. Que s'est-il passé ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

- « … »

Je ne savais que lui dire, et depuis peu de temps je ne sais vraiment plus quoi lui dire. Allais-je lui raconter cette légende urbaine ? Et si elle se décidait à y croire, devrais-je l'entrainée avec moi sur les terres sacrées d'Artei ? Je ne peux pas … si, si elle mourrait pendant ce périple juste par mon égoïsme ? J'avoue avoir abusé, dés que je suis rentrée dans la chambre après avoir rencontré l'homme, j'ai essayé de fuir son regard. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie m'isolée sous les couvertures du lit, en trouvant comme seule excuse que cette journée de recherche m'avait épuisé. Elle me connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de me poser des questions à ce moment là. Je fus vite sortie de mes pensées quand je ressenti deux bras m'enlacer, Rei. Avait-elle compris que je m'inquiétais ? Sentait-elle ma peur ? comprenait-elle mon silence ?

- « Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, j'attendrai. Ton silence ne fera pas cesser mon cœur de battre pour toi » Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Ces petits mots me faisait tellement de bien et pourtant tellement de peines. Pourquoi ne savais-je répondre aux questions de la personne que je suis sensée aimer le plus ? Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus … trop de questions sans réponses. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux, je dois savoir !

- « Je suis désolée … » Voilà ce que j'avais murmuré, mais désolé de quoi ? Je suppose que c'est à cet instant que j'avais décidé de ce que j'allais faire par la suite. Je me recouchai à coté de Rei qui me prit directement dans une autre étreinte, certainement la dernière m'étais-je dise. La dernière fois que je pourrai sentir son odeur, la dernière fois que je pourrai sentir la douceur de sa peau …

Le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé que j'ouvris les yeux, il est temps de partir. Je me décalai le plus doucement possible des bras de Rei, pour ne pas la réveiller. Je glissai doucement en premier lieu mes jambes en dehors du lit qui se faisaient suivre très rapidement par le reste de mon corps. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, je pris mes vêtements pour les enfiler. Après m'être vêtue, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le lit pour me rassurer que Rei dormait toujours profondément. Délicatement je pris la poignée de la porte de notre chambre pour la déverrouiller, et fini par sortir.

Une fois en dehors de l'auberge, je me suis mise à courir comme une furie. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il le fallait, il fallait que je la laisse là. Mes larmes se mélangeaient à ma sueur, ma respiration saccadée n'arrangeait pas mon état, je tombai juste devant la porte de la ville. Tapant le sol, je lâchai des cris. Non pas de douleur mais de tristesse. Je me sentais ignoble d'avoir osé abandonner Rei, n'était ce pas ce que je haïssais le plus ? N'était ce pas la haine de l'abandon qui m'avait détruit à petit feu ? Mais je ne pouvais faire marche arrière, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de revenir vers Rei. Si je l'aurai fait, je lui tendrai la main vers une mort certaine. Je t'en supplie Rei, pardonne moi.

Je souffre de ma soudaine solitude, je souffre du monstre que je suis, je souffre de ne pouvoir donner parole à mon cœur. Celui-ci aurait pu crier au monde entier mon mal-être, ma peine … mes envies de suicide. Je suis bête d'avoir lâché celle qui me tenait en vie, stupide de l'avoir demandé de ne jamais m'abandonner pour finalement la laisser. Ma stupidité me ronge, mon corps n'est qu'une coquille sans âme sans la présence de Rei. Je la tiens loin de la mort pour y plonger mon propre cadavre. Les enfers me tendent les bras, ma folie s'exagère, je la laisse prendre le dessus sur mon esprit. Il est temps de réveiller la face de mon être qui dormait en moi. Ouvrir la cage, casser les barbeaux, se laisser aller. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis plus qu'un animal avide de sang …

Les terres sacrées d'Artei … la seule chose qui résonne encore dans mon esprit corrompu. Je n'ai plus besoin d'un cœur, seulement de courage pour ôter la vie à mes antagonistes.

* * *

J'ai perdu, mon humanité s'est faite enfermé. Ma tristesse, j'en suis la seule responsable. Je me laisse diriger vers la seule chose qui me reste … ma frustration.

Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas … et pourtant …


	6. Chapter 5

Bon, bon, bon, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté ... j'avoue ^^' Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. Soit, cela n'a rien d'intéressant. Après un long moment de réflexion (même pas trois minutes) Je vous propose ici une suite contrastant avec le début de l'histoire. Lena ayant perdu (abandonné) Rei, se renferme sur elle-même pour laisser naître et prendre contrôle sur elle, un monstre avide de sang. Nous avons quitté le joli monde des Bisounours pour nous retrouver direction la morgue -__-

En ce qu'il concerne l'Armuria, c'est l'arme que porte Lena sur sa jambe gauche. C'est un fusil assez imposant, sa surface de tir détruit tout dans un rayon de 5cm … petit ? o_O J'allais pas lui faire porter un bazooka non plus =]

Donc voilà … le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit (à la main), on verra si j'ai le courage de le mettre sur le pc. En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

- The lost spirit –

Obsession, désorientation, insignifiance, il me manquait quelque chose mais je ne savais plus de quoi il s'agissait. Était ce peut-être la lumière qui égaillait mes journées ... mais qui était cette lumière ? Je me sentais perdue, et ce sentiment ne m'était pas inconnu. Sentant mon corps se renfermer dans la tristesse, je me courbai sur moi-même … Je regrettais ce que j'avais fait subir à Rei, même si sur le moment je ne m'en rappelais plus. L'abandonner aussi lâchement soit disant pour la protéger, me mettais moi-même en danger. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler si elle n'était pas là pour me calmer et me prendre dans ses bras. Me relevant maladroitement, je titubais en m'aidant d'un mur comme appuis. Un sourire dément se dessinait sur mes lèvres tandis que mes yeux commencèrent à s'éclaircir pour laisser transparaitre un voile blanc sur mes yeux noirs ténèbres. Mon corps était lourd et souple en même temps, quelque chose à l'intérieur hurlait de le laisser sortir, de lui laisser le contrôle, de lui laisser tout détruire. Je perdis peu à peu la notion du temps, de la vie en elle-même … je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide dirigée par ses pulsions animales.

- « J'ai envie … de sang … beaucoup de sangs … »

Il faisait froid, peut être neigeait-il. Mais je n'en étais pas sûre, ma vision était brouillée. Mes sens étaient en alerte du moindre mouvement pouvant déranger la tranquillité des lieux, mes mains … mes mains étaient rouges de sang. Mais ce n'était pas le mien, je n'étais pas blessée. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. J'avançais sans but dans les ruelles obscures d'une ville inconnue, ça devait faire une semaine plus … ou moins. Évitant les corps jonchant le sol, je continuais mon ascension vers l'obscurité. Déviant à gauche ou à droite, je me retrouvai vite entourée d'une bande de mafieux. Du moins c'est ce que j'en avais déduit vu leur accoutrement des plus étranges selon moi. L'un d'eux s'avançait vers moi, matraque à la main, pour me faire face. Levant la main, je la compressai sur l'homme qui s'était dressé devant moi. D'un murmure je lui lâchai une insulte. Mais celui-ci se recula de moi et m'infligea un coup avec son arme. N'aillant pas bougé de ma place, je le regardai froidement tout en souriant.

- « encore un autre cadavre … » j'avais parlé en me lançant sur cet être absurde, que croyait-il ? Qu'en s'attaquant à une jeune femme il gagnerait à coup sur ? Erreur.

Je compressai son cou de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un craquement. Une fois le bruit atteignant mes oreilles, je le lâchai en rigolant sadiquement. Regardant ce qui allait être ma nouvelle proie, je compris que la pression exercée sur son cou n'avait pas été assez forte pour le faire s'évanouir. J'en prendrai encore plus de plaisir en voyant son visage exprimer la souffrance, tout en me laissant aller dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que le déchet devant moi s'était lancé à l'attaque. Envoyant des coups dans tout les sens, il essayait désespérément de m'atteindre en criant. Bloquant d'une main sa matraque, je lui retournai le poignet et entendis un cri de douleur. J'imaginais, je jouissais de la calamité que j'allais lui infliger … continuant à tourner son poignet, il se recula pour s'effondrer sur le sol toujours en criant. M'avançant vers lui, je m'agenouillai pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

- « ne pleure pas … tu sais que c'est ta faute si tu as mal. Tu aurais du passer ton chemin, à cause de toi je vais devoir te tuer pour avoir osé te dresser aussi vulgairement devant moi … »

L'homme pleurait et me suppliait de l'épargner, mais je ne me resoudais pas à écouter sa demande. Il avait réveillé en moi un besoin de … sang. Je voulais le voir saigner de toute part, pouvoir jouer comme bon me semble avec ses entrailles, l'ouvrir, goûter et m'émerveiller de son sang. L'homme voulu bouger pendant que je divaguais d'une pensée à l'autre, mais je l'empêchai en pointant mon Armuria sur lui. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sorti … trop longtemps, j'étais excitée de pousser sur la gâchette pour lui faire exploser le crane. Me contenant le plus possible, je lâchai un gémissement et regardai inlassablement le visage défiguré par la peur de ma prise.

- « tu sais que c'est rare que je la sorte de sa pochette ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé … tu veux bien me faire l'honneur d'être mon cobaye ? Tu souffriras peut être … mais ce n'est pas grave, je prendrai soin de ton cadavre. Je te réserverai une place près des autres. »

Gloussant sous mes paroles, je continuai mon monologue que j'avais entrepris depuis le début. Il n'était pas très bavard, il se prenait pour un dur mais n'osait pas réagir sous la peur. Seuls des cris s'échappaient de sa bouche.

- « j'ai envie de … me faire plaisir … »

Me relevant, je reculai de trois pas et visai sa jambe gauche avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Le tir était précis et la balle remplie de poudre spécialement conçue pour l'Armuria laissait des traces indélébiles. Du moins si on pouvait encore trouver la moindre trace, sa jambe explosa à l'impact de la balle. Laissant un trou d'un rayon de 5cm à l'endroit où se trouvait son genou, le reste de sa jambe pendait. Si on pouvait appeler ca pendre. J'éclatai de rire quand l'homme remarquait qu'il lui manquait une jambe, ses yeux étaient vides, son corps tremblait de toute part, il essaya d'articuler difficilement quelque chose, mais il n'y arriva pas et s'effondra de tout son poids sur la neige qui recouvrait le sol.

- « était-il mort ? Que vais-je faire ? L'abattre d'une balle à la tête ou le laisser se vider de son sang ? »

Tout en examinant le corps se trouvant à mes pieds, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais en faire. Par avant je voulais m'amuser avec lui, mais il n'était pas amusant. Il ne disait pas grand-chose, il ne faisait que crier bêtement et ca me saoulait. Décidant de prendre la deuxième option, je me retournai pour continuer mon chemin et laisser la neige recouvrir sa dépouille. Passant devant une ruelle qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de ma scène de crime, une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même tremblait comme une feuille. Regardant la personne, je compris qu'elle accompagnait l'homme que j'avais tué. Elle avait dû se cacher quand je commençai à massacrer son compagnon. Quelle lâcheté. Ne voulant pas m'abaisser à ce niveau de détritus ambulant, je passai mon chemin sans me retourner un seul instant.

Les ruelles que je prenais étaient toutes les mêmes, rien ne pouvait m'aider à me retrouver. Les façades des maisons collées l'une aux autres, se mélangeaient dans un gris-brun des plus crasseux. Seul les numéros qu'elles portaient à leurs gauches, me faisait comprendre que je n'allais pas tarder à toucher le fond de la rue. Comptant une par une les maisons, j'arrivais finalement au dernier numéro … un. Après la dernière maison, la route tournait vers une grande place où trônait en son centre une fontaine. M'approchant furtivement de la structure faisant contraste avec le lieu, je me penchais pour trouver de l'eau. Malheureusement pour moi, la seule chose que je vis flotter sur la surface grisâtre qu'avait prise l'eau avec le temps, n'était qu'un pauvre oiseau s'étant laissé prendre par la marre poisseuse. Soufflant de découragement, je me posais sur le rebord de la fontaine. M'étirant un peu, je me stoppai net en repensant à ce que j'avais accomplis récemment. Me frottant la tête afin de chasser les idées noires, je me relevai pour reprendre ma route.

Seuls les flocons de neige brisaient involontairement la nuit. On aurait pu trouver ça beau si on s'était trouvé dans un endroit douillet, regardant ce spectacle par la fenêtre de son petit nid en compagnie d'une personne. Oui, une personne … mais quelle personne ? Je sais qu'il y a une personne que j'ai envie de retrouver, de voir, d'enlacer, d'… embrasser. Mais qui ? Qui est cette personne qui me manque? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une personne, si je ne porte à l'humanité que le titre de déchet ? Mais qu'est ce l'humanité, l'humain en général et à quoi résume son existence sur cette terre, ce monde ? L'humain n'est qu'un être profitant de ce qui m'entoure pour le profaner, le détruire et quand il se retrouve face à un dilemme, il préfère supprimer, sacrifier un de ses amis pour la survie de son être. Serait-ce donc que de l'égoïsme ? Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, l'humain ne sert à rien … il n'est rien.

Mes pensées les plus lugubres les unes que les autres me menaient à vouloir la destruction, l'extermination de toute la race humaine. S'il n'était pas utile, il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Vivre … et moi quel était le but de mon existence ? Le savais-je ? Je croyais seulement savoir. Je n'évoluais que sur un échiquier géant, les êtres vivants dessus n'étaient que des pions utilisables pour une courte durée. Soit ils se faisaient utiles pour détruire le camp adversaires, soit ils se laissaient se sacrifier pour faire perdurer la vie de ses confrères. Jamais plus je ne me laisserai prendre, utiliser tel un pion. Je surpasserai l'homme, et le détruirai.

J'avais mal à la tête à force de penser ainsi, je sentais enfin la fatigue me prendre. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je marchais ainsi ? Mes seules pauses étaient dédiées aux combats ou encore pour le rafraichir. Ma vision se troublait petit à petit, je ne distinguais plus ce que j'avais autour de moi. Mes jambes finirent par lâcher et je m'écroulai sur mes genoux. Du peu de force qu'il me restait, je frappai le sol recouvert de neige. Mes yeux étaient clos, la fatigue m'imposait ses contraintes. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'endormir ici, je ne pouvais pas me laisser à la merci du premier inconnu profitant de ma faiblesse pour m'abattre. J'avais encore à faire, je devais rester en vie. Je me stoppai dans mes pensées quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Essayant d'analyser les pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi, je me frustrai quand je compris que le marcheur se trouvait juste en face de moi. Essayant d'entrouvrir les yeux, je redressai ma tête pour voir la personne qui me narguait de sa hauteur. Avant que je ne puisse écarquiller les yeux, un coup s'écrasa sur moi. Le noir.

* * *

La douleur, le sang, la mort … mon corps se perd dans des vagues mortelles. Où suis-je, qui suis-je ? Mon corps flottait dans cet océan, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière transperce l'obscurité pour m'amener à elle. Je me laissai doucement envelopper par ce voile doux et chaleureux, mais mon esprit combattait avec mon cœur pour que je reste dans la noirceur du monde. Non, non, je ne veux plus être … un monstre.


	7. Chapter 6

**- Temptation -**

C'était doux et chaud, confortable à dire. Une douce odeur se mélangeait avec l'air ambiant, ouvrant doucement les yeux, je commençais à prendre conscience que j'étais dans un endroit inconnu. Des couleurs parles se dessinaient sous mes yeux, un petit endroit qui me paraissait paisible dans un sens. La pièce où je me trouvais comportait une grande étagère collée au mur devant le lit, dans lequel je me reposais. À ma droite se trouvait une petite tablette de chambre assortie aux autres mobiliers de la pièce, le bois blanc et massif me donnait une impression de pureté ainsi qu'une décharge énergisante quand on le touchait, on aurait presque cru que celui-ci vivait.

Tout en continuant mon analyse sur l'endroit, je me décidai de m'extraire du lit. Me relevant promptement, je fus de suite prise par un mal de crane horriblement douloureux. Je sentais que ma vision allait de nouveau se troubler, que j'allais sans doute m'effondre d'un moment à un autre sur le sol. Compressant ma tête entre mes mains, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même en attendant que la douleur ne soit que passagère. Passant quelques minutes ainsi, je faisais abstraction à ma nudité pour me relever cette fois-ci délicatement. Soupirant de mécontentement, je fus vite interrompue dans mes pensées et par mon mal être quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher de la porte de la chambre.

Me mettant aux aguets, j'avançais doucement vers la porte en me tenant toujours la tête d'une main, compressant ma main libre sur la poignée métallique, je ressentis un frisson à son contact, relâchant prise pour caresser le métal froid, je tournai celui-ci pour l'attirer à moi. Rien. Personne en vue. Seul un couloir orné de tableaux se dressait devant moi. Mais où pouvais-je bien être ? Faisant un pas en dehors de la pièce, je tassais des pieds la moquette rouge pour finalement faire demi tour et retourner dans la chambre. Figée … je ne bougeais plus.

- Mais que .. qui ?

Mes mots n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, je ne faisais que laisser exprimer ma pensée dans des mots réduits et incompréhensibles. Cela pouvait se comprendre aussi, une jeune femme s'était retrouvée, je ne sais comment sur mon lit. Je n'avais vu personne franchir la porte, je n'avais sentis aucun frottement ni même une simple brise. La fenêtre était restée fermée et les rideaux ne bougeaient pas non plus, impossible qu'elle soit passée par là. Déviant mes yeux sur la jeune femme, je compris que ce n'était pas simplement le fait qu'elle soit dans la pièce qui m'ai figé, mais aussi sa grande beauté.

- Ma..gnifique …

Ses cheveux blonds clairs tombaient délicatement sur son visage pâle, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu océan pétillaient d'un éclat pur. Jamais, jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu telle beauté. Laissant descendre mes yeux sur le corps élancé de l'étrangère, je restai bouche bée en admirant ses formes généreuses. Sa poitrine était recouverte d'un simple petit gilet blanc ou se cachait sous celui-ci, une robe printanière. La blancheur de ces habits se laissait cependant déranger par de petites fleurs bleues pales montantes du plus de sa robe aux fines bretelles qui soutenaient le fin tissus qu'elle portait.

- C'est bien joli de me détailler du regard, ma petite. Mais je peux au moins être contente que moi aussi j'ai de quoi voir …

M'interrompant subitement dans mon analyse, la jeune femme en face de moi venait de me faire prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Elle était habillée … moi non. Rougissant à ces dits, je me tournais directement à fin de cacher ma nudité, je n'étais pas vraiment pudique, mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle aussi me détaillait du regard. Rigolant à ces dits, la jeune femme continuait à parler.

- Ne soit pas timide voyons, qui t'as ôté tes vêtements, si je peux les appeler ainsi ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est toi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'attarder à regarder mon corps non plus !

Mon ton avait haussé d'une barre, je rougissais comme pas possible, je ne savais pas bouger, je tremblais d'embrassement.

- Ne sois pas si timide voyons, à la place de cacher tes formes, que dirais-tu de te vêtir un temps soit peu ? Regarde dans la lingère, tu trouveras sans doute des vêtements à ta taille.

Me précipitant vers celle-ci je l'ouvris d'un coup sec pour prendre des vêtements, mais mes gestes ralentirent quand je vus l'étendu de tissus qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Tous les styles étaient regroupés au même endroit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Sortant un ensemble du meuble, je pétillais des yeux en me voyant déjà dedans.

- Avant que tu n'enfiles cette tenue, prend soin de porter des sous-vêtements, je te prie.

Lançant un regard glacial à mon interlocutrice n'ayant daigné bouger de sa place, je lui fis dos une fois de plus pour partir à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement quelconque.

Une fois habillée de ma nouvelle tenue, je me regardai dans le miroir de la chambre. Je souriais en voyant mes formes se mouler à merveille dans cet ensemble. Un pantalon noir se faisait tenir par une ceinture grisâtre aux ferrailles argentées. Tandis que je ne portais qu'au dessus une veste noire, assortie au pantalon, que je laissais ouverte pour afficher mon soutien-gorge en dentelles noires.

- Ca te va très bien, maintenant que tu es habillée, voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais la nuit ou je t'ai trouvé, mise comme morte sur la neige ?

Replongeant dans mes souvenirs, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, un trou noir m'avait assaillit. La seule chose que je me souvenais n'était autre que la neige et des cadavres.

- Tes vêtements étaient tachés de sang, trop pour que ce soit le tien … On raconte qu'en ville une personne nettoie les rues sombres avec une force bestiale.

- Je …

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un roman m'expliquant tes motivations, je voudrais en premier lieu savoir qui tu es.

Interloquée par ce qu'elle me disait, je restai bêtement à la fixer jusqu'à ce que je me décide à m'avancer vers elle pour me courber légèrement en signe de remerciement et de politesse, si cette femme n'était pas intervenue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en serait de moi.

- Je m'appelle Lena, je recherche les terres sacrées d'Artei. Je ne sais pas t'en dire plus moi-même … je ne sais pas non plus qui je suis. J'étais accompagnée d'une personne avant, mais maintenant je suis seule.

- Les terres sacrées d'Artei ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Personne n'a le droit d'y pénétrer. Seuls les prêtes et les messagers y ont accès et encore. Avec la guerre de Banzac, plus personnes n'y rentre ou n'en sort.

La guerre de Banzac ? Mais de quoi me parlait-elle donc ?

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi la guerre de Banzac ?

Choquée par la question, la jeune femme me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Tu plaisantes une fois de plus, n'est ce pas ? La guerre de Banzac est la reproduction de la guerre des douze royaumes voyons ! Un malheur prochain se rabat sur nous, Lena. Le prince hérité de Banzac, à déclaré la guerre aux autres parties du pays en déclarant qu'il voulait, une fois pour toute avoir le pouvoir complet sur les royaumes. Un petit insolent ne sachant pas ce que ses décisions amèneront.

- La guerre des douze royaumes … Il a peur … peur que la légende du nouvel hériter soit vrai ?

- C'est fort possible, certaines sources disent qu'une personne transporte la pierre des mages. Une petite pierre Azurée offrant à son détenteur un pouvoir immense et insensé si celle-ci tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Si cette personne existe vraiment, j'aimerai pouvoir lui demander son aide.

- Son aide ?

Mes paroles étaient courtes, j'étais totalement absorbée par les dits de la blondine.

- Je ne suis pas à la solde d'un des royaumes ou autre, mon travail consiste à conserver la paix dans les royaumes ainsi que de préserver les terres sacrées de toutes menaces pouvant surgir. Je ne me suis pas présentée à toi, je m'appelle Neko, prêtresse mage de rang 3.

Une prêtresse mage? De rang 3? Voilà que j'allais encore lui demander des explications sur ces dits, mais ma tête devait parler pour moi, puisqu'elle s'expliquait elle-même.

- Nous les personnes habitant les terres sacrées, sommes bénies des dieux. Ceux-ci nous ont offert des dons, appelé pouvoir par vous autres. Nous avons une calcification et une évaluation sur nos dons, ceux-ci sont retranscrits sur une échelle allant de 0 à 5. Le rang 0 sont les gens normaux, ceux vivant dans l'un des 12 royaumes, certains d'entre vous sont des rang 1 mais si mes bases de données sont bonnes, il ne doit y avoir qu'un pourcent de votre population à en avoir. Les autres sont éparpillés sur les terres d'Artei.

- Je comprends mieux … et qu'adviendra-t-il si le prince de Banzac met la main sur cette personne ?

- Il le décapitera.

Ses derniers mots me firent froid dans le dos, des sueurs froides coulaient de mon front tandis que j'essayais désespérément de garder mon calme. Se levant d'un geste gracieux, Neko me fit un sourire en s'avançant vers la porte de la chambre. Se retournant pour m'adresser la parole une fois de plus, je la suivais du regard.

- Prend ton temps ici, quand tu le désireras, je te montrerai comment joindre la ville la plus proche et te mettre à l'abri si nous n'arrivions pas à empêcher la guerre moi et mes compagnons.

Sentant un sentiment d'injustice en moi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller me cacher en oubliant ma mission et mon passé. Je devais, je sentais que ma place était au côté de Neko pour empêcher cette guerre. Elle serait une source et un guide intéressant et utile sur les terres d'Artei. J'avais besoin d'elle, et elle ne pourrait me refuser parmi les siens en découvrant mon secret, ma force … ma monstruosité une fois un combat … commencé.

- je refuse de me cacher lâchement, je peux t'être utile. J'ai la force et la volonté de vaincre et j'ai une promesse et une mission à accomplir. Amène-moi sur les terres d'Artei une fois cette guerre fine, Neko.

Son visage montrait une impression de contentement, à croire qu'elle avait prévu ce que j'allais dire. S'avançant vers moi pour déposer ses mains sur mes épaules, d'un geste ferme et doux en même temps elle déclara d'un ton satisfait ce que je voulais entendre.

- Le serpent d'ébène marqué sur ta peau, ta pierre que tu ne voulais lâcher pour aucun prix … Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir dans mes compagnons héritière des douze royaumes.

_C'était maintenant, maintenant que ma route s'ouvrait enfin sur mon passé. Il est temps de prendre en rêne mon présent, pour construire mon futur._


End file.
